What If?
by IdGetFeltonByTom
Summary: a lost chapter or an alternate beginning, to my other Dramione fan fiction "forbidden". you don't need to read forbidden to read this one however, so don't worry about not understanding anything! enjoy :


_Author's note: for those of you who haven't read my other Dramione fic (which I have yet to update, my apologies :s ) you may not completely understand the very ending, but don't worry you can still read it without having to understand the ending! And it may persuade you to read my other fic ;D for those who have read "forbidden" or "becoming Dramione" (how ever you may know it) you will notice this is chapter 2 (previously chapter 1) only.. Slightly different. Which is why it is called "what if?" in a way it's like a lost chapter you know? So here it is! WHAT IF. Enjoy! Please review if you do :3 _

Hermione Granger walked down the lightly lit corridor, on her way to the Gryffindor common room from the library. Her nose buried deep inside Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Ermic Switch. Professor McGonagall hadn't assigned any homework that day, and the book was a whole level above what they were learning, but Hermione always liked a head start, and believed you could never know too much and anything less then advanced, was too little.

As she walked she looked around every few seconds a tad frightened of walking on her own such a long way in the near darkness. A lamp flickered to her left, startling her and causing herself and her book to trip and fall to the ground _thank god nobody saw that _thought Hermione standing whilst leaning over to brush off her dusty skirt. Just as she was about to stand up straight and grab her book, a dark figure appeared in front of her. There was no mistaking the black suit the figure was wearing, and the pale hands that hung at his sides. Hermione straightened quickly throwing her shoulders back and meeting eyes with Draco Malfoy.

"Granger" said Draco coolly with a smug look on his face.

"H-hello Malfoy" Hermione tried to sound confident, but failed being embarrassed from her fall.

"Whatchu' got there?" asked Draco nodding his head towards the book still lying on the ground, not loosing eye contact with Hermione.

"A book" said Hermione in a way that suggested he'd never heard of one. She broke eye contact and leaned down to grab it, but Draco was quicker, swooping it off the ground and opening it in his hands. Then turning to the front cover to read the title. His gaze left the book title with a puzzled expression, looking back up to Hermione.

"What're you reading this for?" he asked as if it were the entire dictionary or something as equally long and pointless.

"None of your business" snarled Hermione "now give it back" she lunged forward trying to grab the book and leave as quick as she could, speaking with Draco always annoyed her more then anything (Probably annoyed her even more then getting less then a 99% on a grade in class), but Draco again was quicker taking a swift step back.

"Don't tell me what to do you filthy mudblood!" he spat ferociously. She winced at his cruel words, yet she tried hard to mask it, she failed. "Oh have I hurt your petty little feelings?" snarled Draco with fake sincerity. Hermione looked away not sure of what to say, then quickly brought her eyes back to him, narrowing them slightly.

"No" she said coolly, shaking her head "I couldn't care less what you thought of me. Now give me my book now Malfoy before I-" her words were cut short as he flung the book away and by his forceful hands pushing her harshly against the stone wall of the corridor, she sucked in a sharp breath as pain shot throughout her body, caused by the forceful push into the hard wall, and Draco's strong body pinning her dangerously, and his hands squeezing tightly on her shoulders.

"Before you what, granger?" he asked, his nostrils flaring slightly and his eyes growing from calm and collected slowly to wild and aggressive. Hermione gaped; she was at a total loss for words. She felt fear begin to course through her as Draco's hands squeezed tighter on her shoulders. She winced at the harsh pain his strong grasp was causing her, when she remembered. She was a witch, and a bloody good one at that. She moved to lift her arm quickly to grab her wand from her skirt pocket. "Uh, uh, uh" tutted Draco with a sly grin. Quicker then she, he reached forward grasping her wand, then flung it behind him, in the same direction he had thrown the book, into the shadows. He reached down again and wrapped his hands around her wrists, again tight enough to make her wince and struggle to keep her strong front.

"What are you doing?" was all she could think to say; Draco's sly grin only grew larger with a snarl as he leaned in close to whisper to her.

"I" he began then looking deep into her frightened eyes with his wild hungry stare "am getting what I want" she grew confused, arching her eyebrows slightly, but before she could demand he let her go his lips crashed into hers.

The kiss was anything but gentle, it was harsh and aggressive and Hermione did not like it one bit. Draco bit her bottom lip, sucking it harshly causing her sharp pain before he finally released it and Hermione's entire body shook in fear. She looked into his harsh eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but all that escaped was a small cracking sound, Draco's eyes flashed in annoyance to that and she felt his grip on her hands grow tighter.

"Let me go" she finally whispered.

"No" he said calmly not breaking their eye contact, keeping his expression horrifying to her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked urgent and sternly. He didn't answer, he only lowered his gaze to examine her body.

"What do you want from me?" she asked again, this time more desperate, shaking her hands hard in order to gain back his attention. He still only examined her body. Then scowling and mentally slapping himself he shot his gaze back to the girl to which he had pinned against the wall.

"This is all your fault," he growled. Hermione didn't have time for questions. He grabbed her forcefully and yanked her towards a door. She struggled against his tight grasp, but of course, he was stronger.

"Please!" she panted struggling as hard as she could to get away from him. She opened her mouth to scream as he opened the door to an abandoned classroom (abandoned seeing as it was late at night). His hand quickly clamped over her mouth.

"Scream, and I kill you," he threatened. Her eyes widened at the death threat and her eyes slowly grew blurry with tears. She panicked at the loss of breath that overwhelmed her with his hand clasped hard across her mouth and most of her nostrils. He whipped her into the room, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud that ensured she would have a large bruise on her hip in the morning. She gasped desperately for air, slowly she grew light headed. Draco closed the door behind him as he entered the room behind her, casting a locking charm on the door, and a silencing charm on the walls. Hermione scrambled to her feet as she made a dash for the door. Draco grabbed her and she fought against his strong arms, which were wrapped around her fragile squirming body.

"Calm down" he hissed in her ear. She did as was asked and stopped moving. Perhaps if she cooperated he would let her leave, maybe he got a thrill in her struggling and he would allow her to leave if she calmed down. She only wished she knew what he was planning on doing to her… she was frightened for her life, she didn't have her wand to protect herself if he tried to hurt her, but he had kissed her before, harshly. That grew even more frightening thoughts of what he would do to her…

Her thoughts vanished as he quickly flung her around and against the door with a thump, that she knew no one in the castle could hear. A lonely tear escaped her left eye and rolled down her cheek, to her neck, and down into the collar of her jumper. Draco watched the tear and grinned at her fear.

"Please" she whimpered, his eyes re attached to hers, narrowing. "Please let me go, I- I won't tell anyone" she pleaded, praying he would let her go.

"No one would believe you even if you did, would they?" he asked. The first thought that came to Hermione's mind was Harry and Ron, they would believe her, as would many other Gryffindor's… again her thoughts were cut short, this time by his harsh words. "Who would ever believe that I, the Slytherin prince, would ever place my hands on a filthy Gryffindor Mudblood like yourself" her lips tightened and she winced at the pain, reminding her of the weak lip she now bared thanks to Malfoy. "Potter and the Weasel would I'm sure" he chuckled slightly "but what does their opinion matter anyway?"

"I won't tell them" she pleaded quickly "p-please, just let me go I won't tell anyone" Draco ignored her pleads. His eyes examined her yet again, taking in every curve of her body, then scolding himself again.

"I hate you" he breathed it with so much venom and true hatred, it even made her heart tinge with pain a slight bit, and it made the fear inside her only grow stronger. Her stomach ached and turned violently, she felt as though she were going to throw up and more tears gathered in her eyes. She struggled against his aggressive hold on her arms, but his grip did not loosen, if anything, it tightened. She wanted to scream, oh Merlin did she… but with Malfoy towering over her, his vicious death threat and his new venomous hatred words playing over and over in her mind, she was too frightened now to even speak. More tears rolled down her cheeks as Draco pressed his body hard against hers. Closing his eyes, a groan escaped the back of his throat and his nostrils flared in anger.

He grabbed her quick and swiftly, flinging her towards a table, which her hip banged hard against, the same hip that had banged against the floor. More tears fell at this new horrid pain and a slight cry escaped her mouth. Draco marched over to her, grabbing her sides he lifted her onto the table, forcing her legs to straddle around his pelvis. Hermione could feel his hardness pressing against her and the fright she felt earlier after his kiss was confirmed and her head pounded viciously as she searched for a way out. Draco threw her back against the table, leaning forward to plant another harsh, blood draining kiss against her lips, then moving down from her lips to her neck, sucking harshly causing Hermione dizzy pain, then biting down onto the new weak skin of her neck, she panted at the pain, as she could not scream without fear of being seriously injured, or worse…

Draco stood again, grabbing her legs and throwing them down to dangle over the edge of the table. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her up, a small sound of surprise escaping her lips. Again he kissed her forcefully, this time with his hands exploring her torso, then moving up to cup her breasts forcefully, caressing them through the fabric, and not in anyway gently. Hermione groaned painfully. Trying one last time wouldn't hurt…

"Please" she said against his lips, prying her eyes open and looking at his closed eyelids "Please let me go, I won't tell anyone" he stopped rubbing her, opened his eyes slowly with anger and looked straight into her gaze.

"Oh I know you won't," he said simply, continuing to grab all over her body. She sighed deeply with shaky breaths. She squeezed her eyes tight preparing herself for what was next. She lay back onto the table, allowing Draco's hands to explore her stiff petrified body. She tried hard to focus on something else, she settled on thinking of the new potion they had recently learnt, then shying away from the thought as she realized the potion had been a sort of birth control and more tears fell softly down her cheek. She opened her eyes to Draco grabbing her and throwing her to the floor. She simply laid there, praying it would all be over soon.

"That's a good girl," purred Draco seductively as she gave up on pleading and allowed him to do what he wanted. "Now, remember what I warned you" he growled, lifting her skirt, she shivered as the new uncomfortable breeze caressed her bare skin. He unzipped his pants and positioned himself on top of her; she again squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists in pure hatred.

Hermione woke with a start; sweat kissing her forehead and the back of her neck. She found it hard to move as she was enveloped in someone's tight grasp, she looked up to see a sound sleeping Draco, holding her close to his chest. She looked frantically about the room. She was no longer on the floor of the abandoned classroom, but now comfortably in a bed with green and black linens. She recognized the room instantly. This was the room her and Draco shared, their small bedchamber inside their home Draco had created when he was young. She sighed heavily, slouching into the bed with relief. It had only been a dream. It had all seemed so real though. Draco stirred then opened his eyes lightly, blinking in confusion as his eyes adjusted to his woken companion.

"Hermione?" he asked his voice raspy with sleep "is everything alright?" he asked gently. She couldn't help but smile. She dreamt of the first time she had noticed changes in Draco, the first encounter that lead to many. She dreamt how the encounter could have gone, how it would have gone had Draco been full of hate and evil, but he wasn't. No, he was so much more now. So much more put together, so much happier, and gentler… he was not the horrid figure in her dream she had once believed him to be, nay he was the complete opposite.

Their experience could have gone that way, but it hadn't. They could have made love for the first time then and there, against her will and the thought shook her to the core, but it hadn't. There first time had been mere hours ago, and it had been pure bliss. No force or fear, just love. Her grin grew larger as she looked into the loving eyes of Draco, _her _Draco. She felt so lucky, happy tears blurred her vision, she hardly noticed, but Draco did. His eyebrows knitted together.

"Hermione…" he whispered worried. Hermione shook her head gently

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just happy is all. I'm aloud to be happy aren't I?" she asked tiredly raising an eyebrow teasingly. Draco grinned at her with sleepy eyes.

"Of course love" he whispered with the same raspy, sexy, tired voice he bared in early mornings, then placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, the two fell back into a blissful slumber, melting into each other's arms.


End file.
